




by gametaken



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-12-13
Updated: 2004-12-13
Packaged: 2013-08-19 06:04:27
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2170651/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/434339/gametaken
Summary: It's Yamcha's shot at love this time. But what he get's, he never bargained for.





	

Dragon Ball GT: Yamcha's A.N.G.E.L.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any of it's characters.

Author's Note: It's really about time I wrote a story about Dragon Ball GT. Especially one about Yamcha. That dude gets NO recognition unless he's like a side-kick character to Goku or somebody. So, here's a story just for that super dude, Yamcha.

This is about how that unlucky dude, Yamcha, gets some love; in the form of an A.N.G.E.L., or Avian Negotiation Guild Expert League employee. A.N.G.E.L. is an association involved in the after life. They basically pass out the invites to Heaven and Hell and if there's any argument on who goes where, they act like attorneys for the dead.

Oh, yeah! I'm not sure if Kuririn's wife changed her name to something more, oh, I don't know, HUMAN, so instead of Android 17 (I think that's what she was called) she will be Lin.

BEGIN STORY!

The day started out normal for Yamcha and Kuririn. Yamcha was helping Kuririn pick out a gift for his wife, considering it was their anniversary and if Kuririn doesn't get her something, he's basically dead.

Yamcha: "I'm tellin' you, Kuririn! Jewelry will be the best gift for her."

Kuririn: "I don't know, Yamcha. That's too predictable. Plus, my budget's extremely low."

Yamcha: "You have to splurge every once and a while! Look, here's the jeweler shop. I'm sure they'll have something just perfect for your budget."

The two were just about to walk into the jeweler shop, when the doors busted open as two burglars exited with duffle bags Yamcha could tell were filled with stolen goods and machine guns at hand.

One of the burglars spotted the two and pointed his gun at them.

Burglar 1: "Get down! On the ground! NOW!"

Yamcha: "Pushy, aren't we? Which one will you take, Kuririn?"

Kuririn: "Do I have to take one?"

Yamcha: "Are you just gonna let them get away?"

The two stood there discussing the matter so calmly that the burglars couldn't help but stare.

Burglar 2: "Are you dumb or something?!? We have guns, here!!"

Kuririn: "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation?"

Yamcha: "We'll get to you in a minute. You know what? We'll just take care of you now."

Yamcha and Kuririn charged at them so fast, they barely had time to react. With a blow to the gut from Yamcha and a punch to the face from Kuririn, the two backed off pretty quickly.

In no time at all, the cops were there, sirens screaming. They came out of their cars with guns pointed at them.

Yamcha: "It's about time, guys!"

Police Man: "Drop the weapon!!"

Yamcha realized that he was holding one of their guns. He dropped it.

Yamcha: "There ya go!"

One of the burglars, who still had his weapon, stumbled to his feet and pointed his gun at Yamcha. A quick shot through the middle from one of the police men's' gun brought him down. In fact, he was dead.

Yamcha looked down at the dead body with a sigh.

Yamcha: "Sucks for you."

(TIME PASSES)

Yamcha and Kuririn were still having trouble picking out one of the many pieces of free jewelry the shop owner offered them. Forensics and other police men were there to take the living criminal and take photos of the dead body as they did whatever they did at crime scenes.

Yamcha grew bored as Kuririn picked out the jewelry. He looked out the window and saw a woman so beautiful, it lead Yamcha to thinking what she was doing here.

Yamcha: "I'll be back, Kuririn."

Kuririn: "Okay, buddy. No, no, not that one!" speaks to jeweler

Yamcha walked out the front door and around the caution tape towards the woman. She was wearing a black grey business suit. The skirt reached down to her knees and she wore a red blouse under the coat. Her hair was a dark brown and was in a single braid. It was long enough to reach her waist. Her skin was a dark tan and her eyes amber. She stood there with a clip board and a pencil taking notes on the scene.

It wasn't until Yamcha got closer did he notice the wings. Big, white, beautiful angelic wings that appeared almost translucent as if they were only a figure of his imagination. He blinked hard and the wings were gone. After assuring him self it was only a figure of his imagination, he walked towards the woman and introduced himself.

Yamcha: "Hi, there! Pretty gruesome scene, isn't it?"

Woman: not looking away from clip board "It's only death caused by bullet wounds. Not that gruesome."

Yamcha: "Hehe heh, yeah, well, I've seen worse, too."

She looked up away from her clipboard at Yamcha, who was greatly taller than her, and smiled.

Woman: "You're one of the men who stopped these criminals, aren't you? What's your name?"

Yamcha: "It's Yamcha, and yes, I am one of those men. My buddy, the other guy, is in the shop picking out an anniversary present for his wife."

Woman: "Really? My name is Isabel. What about you? Are you married, too?"

Yamcha: "No, not me. I haven't been that lucky."

Isabel laughed lightly.

Isabel: "Most men I know consider it a good thing not to be married."

Yamcha laughed as well.

Yamcha: "Well, I'm not like most men."

He blinked and the wings were back, translucent and beautiful, folded up like a dove at rest. Isabel noticed him looking and suddenly, the wings were gone to Yamcha. Yamcha shook his head.

Yamcha: "So, uh, Isabel. What is it that you do here? Are you a forensic researcher or something?"

Isabel, her face blushing, seemed to struggle for an answer.

Isabel: "Well, not exactly. I work for . . ."

Yamcha could tell something wasn't right here but before Isabel could finish telling Yamcha what she worked for, Kuririn had finished picking out Lin's gift and was calling for Yamcha to hurry up.

Kuririn: "C'mon Yamcha! I need to head back."

Yamcha: "Well, Isabel, I guess I'll see you around. W-wait! Let me give you my number. You could call me if you feel like it, okay?"

Yamcha had finished giving Isabel his number before he and Kuririn left.

Kuririn: grinning "Hehe! Who was that, Yamcha? Flirting with the police?"

Yamcha: "She wasn't a police officer."

Kuririn: "Than, what was she doing there?"

Yamcha shrugged.

Yamcha: "I don't know. She didn't tell me what she worked for but I guess she was doing something important 'cuz she was taking notes."

Kuririn: "Well, did you give her your number?"

Yamcha: nods "Yep! Said she'd call me next chance she got."

Kuririn: "Well, good for you, man! It's about time you found someone. She's a looker, too!"

Lin: "WHAT WAS THAT?!?"

Lin had called Kuririn on the phone monitor in Yamcha's hover car. Yamcha had taken them shopping in his new car.

Kuririn: "Nothing! Nothing! I was just talking about how lucky Yamcha was!"

Lin: "And, why is he so lucky?"

Kuririn grinned widely.

Kuririn: "'Cuz he found him self a girl!"

Lin: "It's about time, Yamcha. I thought you were going to be a bachelor forever!"

Yamcha: "Gee, thanks for the confidence."

Lin: "So, who is she?"

Yamcha: "Her name's Isabel. There was a robbery at the jeweler shop and she was there taking notes on the crime scene afterwards."

Lin: "That's great. KURIRIN! What did you get me?"  says this in a sweet tone

Kuririn: "Uh-uh! That's a secret, hon! You'll find out on our anniversary!"

Lin: "Fine! See ya when you get home." BOOP!

Yamcha and Kuririn got home and after a quick snack at Kuririn's place, Yamcha headed home. He opened the door and walked in, kicking off his shoes.

Yamcha: "Home sweet home!"

(Oh, yeah! I thought Yamcha needed a dog so I got him a beagle.)

He was greeted by excited barks and the hurrying patter of feet as Luke, Yamcha's beagle, came bounding at him, tongue flying.

Yamcha: "Luke! Hey buddy." pets dog "Guess what? I met an awesome girl today! She's pretty damn hot, too."

Luke: "Arf?"

Yamcha sat down on the couch, Luke jumping up next to him, and turned on the TV. The news was on and was talking about the robbery at the jewelers.

Yamcha: "Hey that's the place."

The news crew was there when the living criminal was being taken away. They got a shot of Yamcha and Kuririn, who was still in the store at the time. But, to Yamcha's surprise, Isabel didn't appear in the shot so it kind of looked like Yamcha was talking to himself. Not a very good image.

Yamcha: "That's weird. Where's Isabel?"

Just then, the door bell rang. He got up to answer the door. Standing there in the same outfit as before was Isabel. Before Yamcha could say anything, she pushed him back in and shut the door. She turned around to face him.

Isabel: "We need to talk."

The wings were there again.

Yamcha: "Isabel?! How'd you know where I live?"

Luke started to bark excitedly as he panted and wagged his little tail.

Isabel: "Never mind that. You can see my wings, can't you?"

Yamcha: "Y-Your wings? Ummm . . . "

Yamcha looked from Isabel's face to the white wings behind her.

Yamcha: "Well, yeah. I see your wings."

Isabel: "Oh, great! Just great! If word gets out that a human saw my wings, I'll be in big trouble. They'll rip my wings right off!"

Yamcha watched as the young woman paced back and forth in a nervous wreck. She stopped and faced Yamcha.

Isabel: "You have to promise me you won't tell ANYONE about this. Okay?"

Yamcha: "I promise! Bu, don't worry. I've seen weirder things than this."

Isabel raised a suspicious eye brow at him.

Isabel: "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Yamcha: "Well, I've seen Seyans (I'm not sure if that's how you spell it), I've seen SUPER Seyans, I've seen Nameckians and androids of all sorts. I've seen more than my fare share of aliens."

I stood there, counting them off on his fingers as he recalled Cell and Freza. Isabel looked at him in shock.

Isabel: "You mean you've actually seen the Seyans? I thought their entire planet was destroyed!"

Yamcha: "You mean you know about them?"

Isabel: "Know about them? I had the pleasure of shipping their dead butts out of the abyss."

Yamcha: "Out of the abyss?"

Isabel: "You see the wings and the shiny aura, right? That means I'm an Angel."

Yamcha: "ANGEL?! You mean . . . ?"

Isabel: shrugs "In a way. We aren't what most people think we are. Angel stands for Avian Negotiation Guild Expert League. We're basically in charge of sending people to Heaven or Hell or keeping them in eternal limbo, wandering their death sights for eternity. Attorneys for the dead, to put it simply. Tell me; are there any more Seyans alive? Or are there even any more people like you?"

Yamcha: "Well, yeah. There are two pure Seyans and both of them are now fathers and one's even a grandfather. There are a few people like me on this planet. Why do you ask, Isabel?"

Isabel: "Please, call me Izy. Call up any one of them that you can then meet me up on Kami's tower. Or, should I say Denday's tower."

Yamcha: "You know about Kami and Denday?!"

Izy: "Well, duh! They're basically involved with the dead in some way. By the way, can you fly?"

Yamcha: "Of course I can."

Izy: "Good, I'll meet you up there in an hour. That should give you plenty of time to gather everyone up."

She took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself, then the shiny aura around her intensified and light seemed to engulf her. She opened her eyes and winked at Yamcha as she waved.

Izy: "See ya later, Yamcha."

Her wings wrapped about her, concealing her entire body. She then vanished into thin air leaving nothing but shimmering dust floating in the air a feathers falling to the floor. Luke walked up and tried to catch the falling feathers and dust, jumping up and snapping at them. Yamcha extended a hand and caught one of the feathers.

It started to glow in his hand, and then it grew warm and burst into shimmering light. It all vanished after a while. He sat back on the couch as if trying to pull himself together.

Yamcha: "Wow . . . "

. . . was all he could sat.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Author's Note: "TA-DAA!! What do you think? Can I right a story or NOT? Eh? No? Oh, okay. Well, send me your reviews and prove to me if I'm a good writer or not. I won't continue this story unless I get some reviews. (As always with all my stories.)

Forever writing, gametaken.


End file.
